Lumos Slipup
by Deamon PumaWolf
Summary: Harry is brought to trail, once again, for under age magic.              This is for all of the people who caught the slip up in the opening sequence of Prisoner of Azkaban where Harry is, once again, using magic outside of Hogwarts while he is under age


AN: Take note that this one shot stems from the opening scene in Prisoner of Azkaban where Harry is using the Lumos charm in order to read one of his school books at night; though this stems from a conversation between me and another author during a debate while watching Deathly Hollows part one; which was amazing by the way, much better than the last movie.

**Lumos Slipup**

Harry let out a disbelieving laugh as he was once again forced to take a seat in the Ministries trial chair. He couldn't believe they were going to punish him for studying; it was _mental_…but then again it is the Ministry of Magic he was talking about. Their bat shit stupid as they come. Casually he scanned the audience seat, which was surprisingly packed with people this time around, and locked eyes with Remus. He couldn't help but laugh again as the man rolled his eyes mockingly at the Minister; though with all of the laughing he may be able to submit a plea of insanity however he was cut short as the minister rudely cleared his throat. Almost effectively silencing the talking and laughing that filled the large court room.

"It has come to the Ministries attention that Mister Harold James Potter…" Several people in the audience let out another laugh at the use of his full name and Harry couldn't help but join back in. "that at eleven o'clock on the night of august the first Mister Potter preformed the Lumos charm, among others, in a muggle residential area, before the age of seventeen."

Laughter once again erupted in the court room as Harry shrugged and stopped mocking the way the Minister looked while he talked. To his delight however, the Wizengamot looked annoyed and amused at this nonsense trail and his mimicry respectively.

"We are here today to prosecute Mister Potter for breaking the laws concerning under age magic, ignoring the wizarding/muggle secrecy act, and for performing magic in a muggle residence."

At this Harry snorted in contempt, as did several audience and Wizengamot members and as the trial began he was amused but the father things progressed the less tolerance he had for the Minister and his puppets. Honestly; punishing a person for studying in hopes that it helps him to defeat Moldy Shorts, which they have given him no choice about, really now.

"QUIET!" bellowed the Minister but that seemed to be the last straw for harry as he let his temper snap.

"You are the biggest buffoon imaginable. I cannot believe that we call you Minister for Magic. You should be the Minister for Idiots. How can you even think of persecuting me for studying; do you realize what kind of example you're setting for all of the young witches and wizards out there? And to top it off you want to punish me for learning material that could help me defeat Moldy Shorts?"

At his name slip up a laugh rang out through the audience; surprisingly from Snape- who he hadn't seen during his first glance over of the audience. He watched as the man, followed by Remus, walked down the aisles and over to where Harry sat.

"Even I agree with the brat no matter how much it pains me to say it." He drawled as Remus nodded and decided to speak up. "You're going to punish your savior…" At this Harry scowled and shot a glare at Remus. "For only trying, endlessly if I might add, to do what you demanded of him? You're hanging yourself out to dry there Minister; you've got an actual audience this time. People will find out and they, no doubt, will not like this one bit."

Harry nodded and watched as the Wizengamot shot the Minister Death glares that could rival Snape's. Meanwhile he gazed over towards the press box where Rita Skeeter was hurriedly writing up an article while her lackey took numerous pictures.

"You know… if I am convicted on these pretenses by law I would have to spend my time in Azkaban; which would no doubt weaken me to the point that Voldemort would easily trample me… if his Death Munchers didn't kill me while I was serving my sentence."

Harry smirked as he heard horrified gasps from the audience… _excellent_. Turning his focus entirely on the minister he amped up his smirk as the man paled horribly and started to shake slightly. He laughed a bit more before he was interrupted by Amelia Bones who was currently head of the Wizengamot.

"Mister Potter I would like to apologies for… everything. You are free to go."

At that announcement, an uproar of applause came from the audience and Harry jumped Remus with a hug as soon as the chains released him. He could almost hear the ministers stuttering remarks but dismissed them as Snape offered to shake his hand.

"Touché Mister Potter." Was all he said before he stalked off; he was most likely going off to suck the life blood out of some poor soul. Remus however just shook his head in amazement at the proceedings.

"How long do you think it will be before he's impeached?" Harry asked Remus as they weaved their way out of the court room. Remus shrugged and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "I give it a week; possibly three days but don't hold me to that."


End file.
